


The Wounded Dove's Protector

by flickawhip



Series: Emma-Jayne and Henya's House Of Love [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henya and her little dove.</p><p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wounded Dove's Protector

Lisha Toos had been a find of Emma-Jayne's. The woman was slim, fragile and often woke the house with her nightmares. She had been alone this time and when she woke it was with a terrified cry. 

Henya had moved instantly to the bed, settling and pulling Lisha into her lap, stroking her hair, her voice tender. 

"Relax Lisha, my darling, I have you... it's okay."

She had been guarding the door and now she knew why, because Lisha still didn't sleep well. After a while of sleep, in which Heyna left, there was a loud scream from within the bedroom. Henya had turned instantly and made her way into the bedroom, looking down at the trembling woman and moving to sit, letting the girl curl closer. 

"Hey, little one... it's okay..."

The trembling girl looked up at her with big wide eyes. 

"It's okay baby, I've got you."

Henya soothed, stroking the girl's cheek gently. 

"I'm here now."

"Th...th...thank you."

Lisha managed to stammer. Henya smiled softly, kissing her sweetly on the cheek. 

"Relax, my darling, I'll watch over you."

Lisha smiled weakly and murred. Henya smiled, kissing her tenderly. Lisha meeped softly into the kiss. 

"Darling Girl..."

Henya murmured. 

"How sweet you are."

Lisha blushed and giggled. Henya smiled, kissing her again gently. Lisha murred into the second kiss. 

"Okay, little one?"

"I'm great whenever you kiss me."

Lisha murred. Henya purred softly, kissing her again gently. 

"Such a sweet girl, aren't you, my Lisha."

Lisha smiled softly and mewed softly and sweetly. 

"Let me love you, my little dove?"

"Please do..."

Lisha murred. Henya smiled, slowly undoing the girl’s nightdress. moving to peel it from her before rising to strip herself, gently guiding the girl onto her back before kneeling over her, kissing her softly but with passion. Lisha purred softly up at Henya and reached her hands up to gently caress her large breasts. Henya smiled softly, stroking her own hands over Lisha's sides tenderly. Lisha purred again and gently began to play with Henya's breasts. Henya murred softly, moving to cup and caress Lisha's smaller, perfectly formed, breasts in both hands, teasingly stroking a finger over the, already slightly erect, nipples. Lisha arched upwards and mewled at this. 

"Mmm, such sensitive skin..."

Henya murred, moving to kiss Lisha softly as she continued to tease her nipples. Lisha continued to mewl and pant. Henya had smiled then, slowly trailing her hand south. Lisha arched her back even more at this. Henya soon began to lightly tease her clit. Lisha mewled loudly.

"Ready baby girl?"

Henya asked gently. 

"Yes..."

 

Lisha mewed. Henya soon pushed inwards with two fingers, setting a slow and tender pace. Lisha squealed loudly and arched so much that she practically bent in half. 

"You like that, sexy girl?"

Henya all but purred, slowly upping her pace. Lisha nodded frantically. Henya had smiled softly, gently upping her pace again. Lisha was soon bucking her hips in time with Henya's fingers. Henya smiled and soon upped her pace again. Lisha soon cried out and came.


End file.
